In closed loop fluid systems, it is often necessary to filter the fluids, such as in engine lubrication systems, hydraulic equipment or other mechanical devices, in order to remove debris from the fluid. In engines, hydraulic equipment and mechanical devices, the debris is often metal worn off of moving parts. Magnetic filters, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,178 (Simonson) entitled “Magnetic Filter and Magnetic Filtering Assembly”.